


【ac卡】飞逝的成长岁月

by hilda0000000



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: Other, 随便打个tag吧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilda0000000/pseuds/hilda0000000
Summary: 授权翻译原作者:Arrestzelle原网址:https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452749lofter屏蔽到没有脾气了……
Kudos: 9





	【ac卡】飞逝的成长岁月

概要:艾西迪西和卡兹的亲热之夜被桑塔纳持续的哭声打断了

在宽敞的房间那个遥远的角落，一堆闪烁着快要熄灭的火苗无人看管，在石头的地面和上面铺着的毛皮地毯之间，阴影跳跃舞动。  
一阵低沉的笑混入了木柴哔哔剥剥的燃烧声中，接着是一阵愉悦而暧昧的闷哼和轻柔的亲吻。他们压在身下的毛皮被子就像一个额外的拥抱，不过，如果与艾西迪西宽阔而长满老茧的手在卡兹身上温柔的抚摸滑动相比，这个“拥抱”就显得有些微不足道了。  
艾西迪西的咧嘴一笑，似乎是觉得有趣而眯起了眼睛。同时，他的脸颊也涨成了深红色。  
“来，艾西迪西，”卡兹微露笑容向艾西迪西喃喃低语，他的指尖轻柔的在艾西迪西面部的纹身上滑动。  
艾西迪西看向卡兹红宝石一般的眼睛，低沉地笑了出来。  
卡兹手指描画着艾西迪西脸上的线条，他低语道:“我刚刚已经让你释放了，现在该你让我释放了——除非你要把我丢在一边不管。”  
艾西迪西发现这完全是在开玩笑，所以当他开始俯身亲吻卡兹的下颌时，他又咯咯的笑了出来。他拨开卡兹那紫色的柔软的长卷发，任由自己的手肆意游走。他覆在卡兹身上，用自己的热量包裹着卡兹的身体。  
尽管卡兹仍旧欲求不满难以忍耐，但还是喘息着放松了下来。  
艾西迪西丰厚的嘴唇温柔地贴着卡兹的脖颈，随着嘴唇向下移动，留下了一串热吻。这使得卡兹闭上了眼睛，发出了满意的哼声。  
“这是你应得的，”艾西迪西笑道。在他亲吻卡兹的胸部的时候，偷偷地观察着卡兹。卡兹的闷哼声变成了一阵低沉的笑。他猛然睁开眼睛，向他的情人露出了一双充满淫欲的血红色眸子。那双眸子凝视着艾西迪西，同时，男人的嘴角勾起一丝得意的笑。  
“我知道，”卡兹说道，然后伸出手臂环在艾西迪西棕色皮肤的宽阔肩背上。  
艾西迪西的笑容变成了轻蔑的自嘲。到此为止，他激怒卡兹的计划全盘落空。也许是卡兹在他面前就变得有些太温柔了吧——  
“如果你不打算听我的话，我就把你的头盖骨留在墙上，当成一个可爱的装饰品，”卡兹看起来若有所思地眯起了眼睛，露出了嘴里尖尖的牙齿。  
——好吧，可能他想多了。  
“我好害怕呀，卡兹大人。”艾西迪西调笑道。他继续亲吻那尊贵的身体，力度变得更加温柔。  
卡兹慵懒地陷在柔软的被子和枕头里，这让艾西迪西很是满意——比起暴跳如雷的卡兹，他更喜欢这样慵懒惬意的卡兹。他的大手游走在卡兹充满肉感的大腿间，期间还瞥了一眼卡兹的脸——他正闭着眼睛，嘴唇上挂着一丝轻笑。  
艾西迪西得意的笑了笑——他总是沉浸在对这身体的痴迷之中。但尽管如此，测试卡兹的临界点也还是蛮有意思的。  
艾西迪西的双手滑过卡兹的臀部，用力揉捏着他的臀瓣，然后把他涨大勃起的阴茎塞进高热的嘴里。他抬起他那天蓝色的眼睛看着卡兹的脸——因为被抓到臀部，卡兹惊讶的脸上放光（译者按:原文如此。）  
卡兹还没来得及抱怨，艾西迪西那张滚烫的嘴就把他搞得意乱情迷。他只好卑微地呻吟着，接着又一次闭上了眼睛。  
艾西迪西宽大的指尖抚过卡兹肌肉紧实的脸颊，向下滑过他光滑而紧实的小穴——艾西迪西感觉到自己已经硬到慢慢流出了精水。  
卡兹的屁股则一碰就抖个不停。  
“艾……艾西迪西……”卡兹喘息着，而他尖锐的警告随即变成了一声慵懒的娇喘。  
艾西迪西能够轻而易举的缠住他的喉咙——他有从手指和趾甲上释放血管的天赋，也能毫不费力地吞下许多东西，虽然一开始他对这种能力感到困惑，但事实证明，它在很多方面都很有用。  
卡兹颤抖的呼吸和愉悦的闷哼充满了整个寂静的房间，也偶尔伴随着艾西迪西为他口交时湿润的水声。艾西迪西的嘴唇紧紧的包裹着卡兹的跳动的阴茎，他闭上了眼睛，并又一次让口中的分身滑进喉咙，至到鼻子碰到了那些蜷曲的触须。  
那些缠绕在卡兹阴茎根部附近的小触须挠着他的脸颊，企图和阴茎一样滑进艾西迪西的嘴里。艾西迪西尽可能的张大嘴来满足这种要求——  
但是，下层走廊里突然传来了的异常响亮的哭声，这使得两人不得不停下办事的脚步。  
艾西迪西慢慢离开了卡兹的身体，那些触须也收了回去（译者按:具体“触须”是什么，译者也不太清楚，可能是原作者的私设）。卡兹因此发出一声不快的低吼。  
在艾西迪西从大床上站起来走向门口之前，他先爬到卡兹身边，并在他的太阳穴上留下一个满怀歉意的、带有承诺性的吻。他没有再麻烦卡兹穿上衣服，而只是让他先独自坐在床上盖好被子。  
艾西迪西扫了扫挂在门口的毛皮，然后进入灯光昏暗的石头走廊，开始朝瓦姆乌和桑塔纳安排的房间走去。

他可以从那颤抖的，湿漉漉的声音中听出来，那绝对是桑塔纳在哭。这没什么奇怪的——瓦姆乌是一个讨人喜欢的乖宝宝，桑塔纳则是一个要求很多的被宠坏了的小孩。  
走进小房间的时候，哭声变得越来越大，艾西迪西觉得有点发愁了。他走向桑塔纳的婴儿吊床，用柔软的小毯子把在床上胡乱踢蹬的孩子抱了起来。  
“嘘——卡兹他已经生气了。你非要进一步考验他的耐心吗?”艾西迪西轻声说，一边用毯子轻轻裹住桑塔纳胖乎乎的身体。很快，桑塔纳平静了下来，不再发出那种震耳欲聋的哭声了。  
谢天谢地，艾西迪西发现瓦姆乌没有被哭声打扰，因而松了一口气。艾西迪西瞥了一眼瓦姆乌的吊床，看见婴儿的嘴里含着他的拇指(卡兹一直不允许瓦姆乌这么做)，卷曲的金色短发像光环一样环绕着他的脑袋——艾西迪西觉得这很适合他。  
艾西迪西回头又看向了自己健壮的臂弯里的那个襁褓。  
“真是个小讨厌鬼!”他小声嘟囔着。  
桑塔纳在用深红色的眼睛盯着他看——他的眼睛很像卡兹——那对黑色的小角则从他茂密的红发中探出头来。  
艾西迪西亲切地微笑着:尽管很难弥补他贪得无厌的个性，但桑塔纳也是一个相当可爱的孩子。  
艾西迪西举起一只手，扁平的指尖滑过桑塔纳的小鼻子。然后他咧嘴一笑，对着孩子发出傻乎乎的咕咕声，同时把桑塔纳胖乎乎的小脸蛋捏在一起，让他的嘴唇滑稽地翘起来。  
“你是在自娱自乐吗，艾西迪西?”这个时候，卡兹清晰的声音突然把艾西迪西吓了一跳。白色头发的男人迅速瞥了卡兹一眼，并对他轻轻笑了笑。  
卡兹斜靠在房间的门口，身上裹着些许丝绸。但这些布料很难遮住他高傲美丽的胴体。  
艾西迪西又回头看向桑塔纳，注意到他的眼睑渐渐垂下来，然后慢慢地眨动——直到他放弃了挣扎，不得不安静地闭上了眼睛。  
“他似乎只想要你抱着他，”卡兹轻声说。他站在门口，然后走向艾西迪西。  
他越过艾西迪西的肩膀看着，那头性感的长发垂下来落在艾西迪西的手臂上。  
卡兹低头看着桑塔纳，眼睛里带着些许恼怒——这不安分的小东西打扰了他们的美好的夜晚，真是太扫兴了。  
“可能吧……的确，我抱着他们的话，他们很快就能睡着了……”艾西迪西低声说，调整了一下抱着桑塔纳的姿势。桑塔纳确实要比瓦姆乌要重，而且这一点是很显而易见的——他的肚子和小脸比瓦姆乌肉多了。  
艾西迪西想，这可能是他们总是对桑塔纳的哭闹没辙，所以给了他比原来计划的要多的食物的缘故。  
卡兹的目光从红色头发的孩子身上移开，转眼看向瓦姆乌睡觉的地方。他注意到瓦姆乌的小腿挂在婴儿吊床上，大拇指还在含在嘴里。卡兹有点不快地摇了摇头，离开艾西迪西。  
卡兹优雅的走近瓦姆乌，身上的丝绸随之微微飘动。他轻轻地把瓦姆乌的小腿放回原来的位置，然后抬起苍白的手指，把瓦姆乌大拇指从嘴里拿出来。然后用那双温柔灵巧的手把毯子在瓦姆乌身上盖好。接着用他指尖轻抚着瓦姆乌棕色的圆滚滚的小脸。  
“这两个孩子都很漂亮。”卡兹低声说。他在回到艾西迪西身边之前，又看了瓦姆乌睡着的小脸好一会儿。  
艾西迪西哼了一声表示同意。卡兹看到艾西迪西在他怀里轻轻摇晃着桑塔纳。——怀里抱着孩子，眼神平静安详。这个样子的艾西迪西是卡兹在选择与他一起流亡的时候从来没有预料过的。  
艾西迪西微笑着看着桑塔纳，蓝色的眼睛温柔而充满爱意。卡兹看着感觉有些不舒服。他转过身，迈着优雅的步子离开了房间，紫色的头发随着脚步轻轻摆动。  
被桑塔纳吸引了所有注意力的艾西迪西直到整整五分钟后才注意到卡兹已经离开了。当他抬头发现人不见了的时候，他深吸一口气，再一次低头看着熟睡的桑塔纳，然后走到空的吊床前，轻轻地把孩子放到床上。  
“好好睡觉吧，孩子。”艾西迪西喃喃自语道，他在房间里迟迟不肯离开，用手背抚摸着桑塔纳胖乎乎的小脸。最后，他又回头看了一眼，离开了孩子们的房间。

艾西迪西感觉到了卡兹的不安，于是他立刻回到他们的房间。  
他发现卡兹躺在床上，身边是几只深蓝色的带着金色流苏的枕头，身上裹着被子。他侧身躺着，背对着门。  
艾西迪西走近那张天篷床，脚步在石头地面上几乎无声无息。他二话没说就爬上了床，从身后紧紧地抱着卡兹——虽然卡兹通常会把他推开，但他仍然保持着一贯的沉默和宽容。  
他用温暖而有力的手臂搂住卡兹，将他浓密的卷发拨开，直到露出脖颈。然后艾西迪西在他的脖子上留下了一个安慰的吻。  
“让我睡吧，艾西迪西。”卡兹小声说。他缩了缩肩膀，躲开了艾西迪西的拥抱。艾西迪西体贴的嗯了一声，并没有反对。  
他抽出了胳膊——他明白卡兹需要自己的空间。但是他也知道，卡兹需要他的陪伴，所以他也并没有离开。  
艾西迪西拉过两张毛皮被子盖在身上，然后就睡了。  
火苗终于熄灭了，宽敞的房间笼罩在了一片漆黑之中。  
【完】


End file.
